


Wishing You Were Here

by FallenStarOf96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenStarOf96/pseuds/FallenStarOf96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't help feeling lonely, she's at a party with everyone she loves, except for Scorpius. Her wish may come true when she ventures out to the patio trying to escape the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You Were Here

Rose had always enjoyed the annual ball held by the Ministry. She had always enjoyed being the center of attention, and as the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley she, along with her cousins, were always in the center of a paparazzi storm at these events. But this year there was something off about the whole party, at least it seemed that way to Rose.   
As a beautiful and brilliant young woman of 25, Rose looked stunning. Her floor length emerald green dress, held up by two very thin straps and an abundance of sticking charms, clung to her petite and curvy frame deliciously. Her normally wild red curls were pulled off of her face, into an elegant bun. But instead of dancing and enjoying the party, Rose was outside the lavish hotel the ball was being held at, sitting on the stone steps with her matching green stilettos sitting on the step next to her. The party felt empty to her, just like a lot of social events had felt in the past year.   
Around this time last year, actually at the last ball, Scorpius had been given a promotion and now leading a research team that was looking into cures for some of the most obscure diseases in the wizarding world. But after only a month of book research the team had to follow a lead all the way to South America. The two had dated in their final year at Hogwarts, taking a break for his healer training and her Auror training, they got back together almost three years later and had been together for two years by that time.   
Rose didn’t like change, and Scorpius’ sudden absence from her life left her very lonely and unsure of how fill up the extra time she now had. What should she do on their date night, when she’s alone and too exhausted to do any more paperwork. Or when she goes to bed and can’t get warm enough because the bed is too big and she can’t fill it on her own. She hadn’t realized just how much time she spent with him until he wasn’t there to fill up the day.   
She leaned her elbows on her knees, staring up at the star filled sky. She immediately found the Scorpion constellation, missing Scorpius just a little bit more.   
Rose didn’t know that Scorpius and his team had gotten back a few days ago but had been under strict quarantine and were just released. He had rushed over to the ball, barley remembering to change into some nicer clothes. Not finding her in the ball room he started to worry, till he caught sight of Hermione and asked her where Rose was and if she was alright. Hermione recognized the panic look on the young man’s face, so similar to the one Ron would get when he couldn’t find her. Chuckling at the similarities she directed him to the back terrace.  
He all but ran out the back doors, giddy like a child to see the person he’d missed for all these months. He stopped short just outside the door and leaned against the wall, taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend lost looking up at the stars. Looking at her he suddenly felt the weight of the small box in his pants pocket. Nerves suddenly shot through him, but he couldn’t ignore how much he wanted to make her his. Swallowing his nerves he took a step forward.  
Rose jumped at the noise behind her, instinctually reaching for her wand holster. When she looked back up all she saw was Scorpius, hands raised defensively, with a goofy smirk on his face.   
“A little jumpy, eh?” he asked, lowering his hands and shoving them into his pockets. Rose flushed red, embarrassed at how silly she now felt, at a party crawling with high ranking aurors, including her father and uncle, what were the chances that someone would’ve gotten past all them.   
“Yeah, I guess I’ve been a little on edge lately.” She replied, rubbing her arms lightly. Feeling foolish she looked down at her bare feet, remembering that she had removed the pinching heels. “Oh, my shoes, I guess I’ll need to put those back on.” She walked over to where she had been sitting and began trying to slip on the strappy heels, it was clear she was having trouble.  
“Here Rose,” Scorpius moved to kneel in front of her, “let me help you.” He picked up the heels and unbuckled the small straps, sliding the shoes onto her tiny feet.   
“Ok, stand up and I’ll buckle them for you.” He offers a hand and pulls her up off of the step. Kneeling back down he quickly buckled the straps of her shoes, but he didn’t stand up. Feeling Rose’s gaze on him he resolved to find some shred of courage and ask her.   
“Rose?”   
“Yes, Scorpius, is everything alright?”  
“Y-yeah. It’s just…uh… when we were doing our research we had to travel to an ancient ruin to look at some wall paintings that described what we were researching. While we were there I stumbled upon some gems in a rock that rolled over and cracked open. It was an Opal gem and it had so many colors, brilliant and shining bright; it reminded me of you, actually. He smiled up at her, her face still contorted into a confused look.  
“It was so beautiful and mesmerizing, I managed to bring some back for you.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box discreetly so she wouldn’t see. This wasn’t how he wanted to propose to her but he couldn’t stop now he had passed the point of no return. If he suddenly stopped now she would bug him incessantly until her inquisitive mind had gotten an answer.   
“Rose, when I saw this stone, it made me miss you so much more than I thought was possible. While I was away I barely had time to sleep and shower, but I always had time to think about you, time to miss your hand in mine, time to crave the feeling of you pressed against me in bed, whether we are making love or just lying there together. I just want you to know how much I love you and how I always want to be with you. Rose will you marry me?” he looked up at her, masking the panic he was feeling. The look on her face was a cross between stunned and gob smacked; any other time her wide eyes and open mouth would have made him laugh, but as the seconds ticked by he felt a sweat break out on his brow.   
“Rose…please answers me.” He nearly begged, slipping the elegant ring on her finger. The ring was an antique, belonging to his beloved grandmother who left it to him when she passed. It was silver with a relatively thin band and where a large oval diamond had once been there was now an opal stone in its place. It was old and new at the same time, simply beautiful Rose thought. She was lost staring at the beautiful ring on her finger; it was a few moments before she realized she hadn’t yet answered him. Looking down at his nervous face she felt… she couldn’t even begin to find words to describe how happy she was.  
She twined her fingers with his, causing him to look back up at her, hopeful. She licked her lips, smiling brightly before answering.   
“Yes. Scorpius, of cour-” she was cut off when Scorpius jumped up from his spot kneeling, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off of her feet. He was positively beaming, happiness brimming as he spun her around, kissing her passionately.   
The young couple didn’t notice, in their own blissful little world, but just inside the door stood her parents, along with many assorted family members and friends. All watched as the two shared a moment; a milestone. But they couldn’t hear the soft voice of Rose whispering into Scorpius’ ear.  
“I’m so glad that you’re here with me.”


End file.
